Atlas Shrugged (film series)
* John Putch * J. James Manera }} | producer = | screenplay = * Brian Patrick O'Toole * Duke Sandefur * Duncan Scott * John Aglialoro * Harmon Kaslow * J. James Manera }} | based on = | starring = ''See below | music = * Chris Bacon }} | cinematography = * Gale Tattersall }} | editing = * John Gilbert * Tony Ciccone }} | studio = The Strike Productions (I''') | distributor = * Atlas Distribution Company }} | released = | runtime = 313 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $35 million | gross = $8.8 million }} ''Atlas Shrugged''' is a trilogy of American science fiction drama films. The films, adaptations of Ayn Rand's 1957 novel of the same title, are subtitled ''Part I (2011), Part II (2012), and Part III (2014). Synopsis The films take place in a dystopian United States, wherein many of society's most prominent and successful industrialists abandon their fortunes as the government shifts the nation towards socialism, making aggressive new regulations, taking control of industries, while picking winners and losers. In Part I, railroad executive Dagny Taggart (Taylor Schilling) and steel mogul Henry Rearden (Grant Bowler) form an alliance to fight the increasingly authoritarian government of the United States. In Part II, Taggart (Samantha Mathis) and Rearden (Jason Beghe) search desperately for the inventor of a revolutionary motor as the U.S. government continues to spread its control over the national economy. In Part III, Taggart (Laura Regan) and Rearden (Rob Morrow) come into contact with the man responsible for the strike whose effects is the focus of much of the series. Overview Production See Part I's production, Part II's production, Part III's production Plot See Part I's plot, Part II's plot, Part III's plot Cast Reception The trilogy received predominantly negative critic reviews and average audience reviewshttp://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/atlas_shrugged_part_i/ and the aggregate USA box office is just under $9 million (revenues do not include video and television). The first film, directed by Paul Johansson, stars Taylor Schilling, Grant Bowler, Matthew Marsden, Johansson, Graham Beckel and Jsu Garcia was released in April 2011 and had a USA box office of $4.5 million on a budget of $20 million.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0480239/?ref_=nv_sr_2 Most of the marketing was done online. The second film, directed by John Putch, stars Samantha Mathis, Jason Beghe, Patrick Fabian, D.B. Sweeney and Esai Morales, and had a USA box office of $3.3 million on a budget of $10 million.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1985017/?ref_=nv_sr_4 The third film, directed by J. James Manera, stars Laura Regan, Rob Morrow, Greg Germann, Kristoffer Polaha, Lew Temple and Joaquim de Almeida, and had a USA box office of $1 million on a budget of under $5 million.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2800038/?ref_=nv_sr_3 Home media Part I was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 8, 2011; Part II on February 19, 2013; and Part III on January 6, 2015. References External links * * * Category:Film series introduced in 2011 Category:2010s drama films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:American films Category:American drama films Category:American science fiction films Category:English-language films Category:Dystopian films Category:Film series Category:Films about businesspeople Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on science fiction novels Category:Trilogies